


Infected

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Infected Characters, Infection, Irondad, Marvel Universe, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, On the Run, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fic, Protective Tony Stark, Suspense, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He didn't know who he could trust anymore, who they had gotten to, and who was left. All he knew was that at least half the team had already been infected, and they were coming his way.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Infected

Peter ran through the halls of the compound as fast as his legs could carry him. They were coming. His spidey sense was going off, screaming danger danger danger. He needed to get as far away as possible, but their footsteps were impending.

He didn't know who he could trust anymore, who they had gotten to, and who was left. All he knew was that at least half the team had already been infected, and they were coming his way. He couldn't go down like this. No, this wouldn't be the end. Peter was going to make sure of that. He just had to get them off his tail. 

Peter quickly turned a corner only to find himself face to face with Steve Rogers himself. But he wasn't himself. He was infected!

Like a mindless zombie, Steve reached out, trying to grab hold of Peter. Peter yelped and dodged, turning back and around the corner. He sprinted as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder to make sure Steve wasn't following him.

But Peter kind of forgot to look in front of him and to watch where he was going. He ran right into someone, and they grabbed him. Fear coursed through his veins, and he tried to pull away from his captor. He needed to survive-

"Hey, hey! Kid, calm down, it's me! I'm not infected," Tony reassured the rather jumpy child in his grip.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad they haven't gotten to you," Peter sighed in relief.

"Yeah, me too."

Peter paused. He could sense someone approaching.

"Mr. Stark, someone's coming."

"Quick, in here," Tony whispered, pulling Peter into a closet with him. "Shhh. You have to stay completely silent."

Peter nodded anxiously. Tension rose within him as he could hear the thundering footsteps approaching, getting louder and louder, closer, and closer.

The footsteps finally reached the door and came to a stop. Peter gave Tony a fearful look. The billionaire had his eyes on the shadow that was cast. Peter held his breath, praying that whoever was outside the door would just carry on.

After a solid two minutes, the person finally began walking again. Both of them sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," Peter quietly laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What do we do now?"

"I think we should move on, get out of here while we still can. Let's try to find a way outside," Tony suggested.

"Good idea."

Tony placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, gradually opening the door.

Both of their eyes went wide, and anxiety rushed through their veins as the door made the loudest possible creaking noise it could.

"Dangit!" Tony whispered angrily.

At the end of the hall, an infected Bucky Barnes turned at the sound, staring directly at the now exposed Tony and Peter.

"Oh, shoot! Now what to do we do?!" Peter asked in desperation.

"Run!!!" Tony shouted.

Tony and Peter sprinted down the hall as fast as they could manage, the Winter Soldier on their tail.

"Pete, turn right up ahead! At the end of that hall is a staircase outdoors!"

"Got it!"

Peter turned right, Tony following closely behind, and Bucky not that far after.

Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked.

Peter grabbed hold of the doorknob. Yes! It was unlocked!

"Mr. Stark, it's unlocked! Come on, let's go!" Peter turned.

Before Tony could say anything, suddenly, a door near him opened, and Clint rushed out, tackling Tony to the ground.

No, no, no, no!

"Mr. Stark!" Peter cried out in despair.

"Go, Kid! GO!" He yelled as Bucky, Steve, and Nat began to join Clint, circling around Tony. He was a goner.

Peter bit his lip and ran through the door. Through it was a staircase. He quickly began running up the stairs, skipping some occasionally to cover more ground. When he was about halfway up, he heard something. He turned around and was filled with dread when he saw Natasha Romanoff starting her climb as well. No. He wasn't going to get infected. He was so close. He could do this.

Peter made it to the top of the stairs and ran outside into the cold night air. Yes! He was outside!

Wait...

Outside on the roof!!

Oh, shoot! 

Peter turned to see Natasha coming up quickly. No time to think this through; no plan. He just had to run.

Thankfully, the compound roof was pretty big and had many places where he could hide and lots of space to run around. His current goal was to get as far away from Natasha as possible.

About a hundred yards away was another door. If Peter went through that door, it would probably lead him to the building's main entrance. All he had to do was get down that staircase and then run out the front doors. Easy. But man, he wished he had his web-shooters on him.

Peter sprinted toward the door at the other side of the roof, and Nat exited the staircase. She paused for a moment, looking around. Once she had her eye on Peter, she began running toward him. Behind her, more had joined the army of infected dangerous heroes: Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Tony. There might have even been more.

Peter made it to the door. He looked over his shoulder and was terrified to find that Natasha was halfway to him, the others not far behind. He turned the doorknob, and to his horror, it was locked.

"No, no, no, no!" Peter grumbled in anguish, biting his lip. He could feel a scowl settling, frustrated. He kicked the door angrily, hoping maybe it would budge, but there was nothing.

Of course, he couldn't kick it open, even with his enhanced abilities! This building was designed by Tony Stark! An actual genius. And with his funding, this place was made out of the very best impenetrable material.

Peter couldn't think of a way out of this one. He turned and was horrified to see Sam, Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Steve, Clint, and Tony all circling him. He could see other infected teammates approaching as well.

Was this really the end? Was he really the last one, the only one who hadn't been infected yet? How did this even happen?

Peter began backing up slowly as they advanced, mindless yet persistent. 

"Guys, come on. It doesn't have to end like this. We're a team, remember?" Peter pleaded, but they didn't say anything. What was he hoping for anyway? There was no getting out of this, was there?

Peter continued to back up, but he took one step too far. His eyes went wide as he realized his foot was no longer supported by solid ground. Peter stumbled back, about to fall, but someone grabbed hold of him, pulling him into their arms.

"Gosh, Kid, it's just a game! Not worth dying over!" Tony sighed exasperatedly, giving him a squeeze.

"Sorry! I got really into it. I love playing infection tag! It's the best!" Peter laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It really is fun! Especially with the huge compound. We should do this more often," Clint said.

"Yeah, but next time, just let us tag you if you're cornered, Pete. You could've gotten seriously hurt," Tony lectured, but all in good health.

"Alright. But did I win? Was I the last one?" Peter asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Sorry, Kiddo. Scott's still lurking somewhere around here."

"Aw, man! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Manhunt
> 
> I hope you liked it! I plan on getting some more writing in before summer ends. You'll probably see more short stories like this in the near future.


End file.
